Gefangen im Nebelschleier
by xrikuchanx
Summary: Harry und Draco führen seit längerer Zeit eine Beziehung. Diese ist jedoch geprägt von Beleidigungen und Streitereien. Ihre Wut hat nun einen Höhepunkt erreicht, bei der alles auseinanderzubrechen droht. DMHP Slash


Hey, ihr Lieben! ^^  
Hier ist eine weitere Kurzgeschichte über Harry Potter. ^^  
Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! :D

LG  
Riku

Beta: ChloeWhisper

* * *

**Gefangen im Nebelschleier**

Klirrend schlug ein silberner Löffel gegen den Boden des Porzellans. Vorsichtig führte ein junger Mann den Löffel zu seinem Mund, bedacht darauf, keinen Tropfen Suppe fallen zu lassen. Wärme floss seine Kehle hinunter.  
Draco blickte auf und sah zu dem gegenübersitzenden Mann. Dunkle, grüne Augen starrten ihm entgegen. Malfoy richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Essen zu. Erneut klirrte es. Draco unterdrückte den Drang, schnauben zu wollen. Konnte Harry es nicht mal gut sein lassen? Kaum war er zu Hause, fing dieser schon wieder an. Das gab es doch nicht! Ein weiterer Blick verriet ihm, dass sich Harrys Mimik nicht verändert hatte. Nun entfloh ihm sogar ein Knurren. Er gab auf.  
"Was passt dir denn jetzt schon wieder nicht?", spuckte der Blonde aus.  
Das Besteck knallte gegen den Schüsselrand. Dass sein Freund jedes Mal diesen missbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzten musste, das war doch nicht mehr normal!  
"Ich werd' doch auch mal alleine feiern gehen können, ohne, dass wir ständig aufeinander hocken müssen!"  
Anstatt einer Antwort hallte nur eisiges Schweigen durch den Raum. Wie Draco die Sturheit des ehemaligen Gryffindors hasste!  
Nach den unzähligen Streitereien konnte der Malfoy erahnen, worauf Harry hinaus wollen würde. Dieses Gespräch hatten sie schon so oft geführt.  
"Ja, ich war unter anderem mit Norman unterwegs und ja, ich finde ihn immer noch vollkommen in Ordnung!"  
Er krallte sich mit den Händen an die Tischplatte. Schon hörte er die Stimme seines Freundes in seinem Kopf, die ihm vorwerfen würde, dass er sich mit einem Junkie abgab. Doch ehe dies passieren konnte, erhob Draco wieder das Wort.  
"Mir ist bewusst, dass er Probleme hat. Aber nur weil wir befreundet sind, heißt das nicht, dass ich ihm gleich alles nachmachen würde! Steck' deine Heldenkomplexe 'mal wieder in die Tasche!"  
Die grünen Augen sahen ihn weiter unverwandt an. Das stachelte den Blonden jedoch nur weiter an, er fuhr seine Schimpftirade fort.  
"Kümmere dich lieber um deine tollen Freunde! Ich mein', selbst nach zwei Jahren schafft es dein Wiesel nicht, die Sache zwischen uns zu begreifen! Tut mir leid, wenn ich das sage, aber er ist nun mal ein Idiot!"  
Das war mal wieder so typisch. Andere zurechtweisen wollen, doch selber Scheiße bauen.  
Unwillkürlich flackerte vor seinem geistigen Auge das Bild eines braunhaarigen, mit Piercing behangenen Mannes auf. Draco biss sich auf die Zunge. Mathew Bouland. Ein früherer Arbeitskollege von Harry. Er spürte, wie nach der Wut plötzlich Hass hervorquoll. Seine Gedanken drängten in eine Richtung, die er zu unterdrücken versuchte. Wie schon so oft. Doch er verlor den inneren Konflikt, mal wieder.  
Harry und Bouland, die sich nach der Arbeit trafen.  
Die gierigen Blicke seitens Bouland.  
Unauffälligen Berührungen.  
Harry, der alles abstritt.  
Der Blondschopf schüttelte bei diesen Gedanken missbilligend den Kopf.  
Harry war es doch, der sein falsches Spiel mit ihm trieb! Also ob er es nicht bemerken würde.

Draco schob seinen Teller von sich und wandte den Blick von Harry ab.  
Er hatte er eine Vermutung gehabt, mit der er Harry vor einiger Zeit konfrontiert hatte. Verstimmt kniff er die Brauen zusammen. Der Verdacht des Fremdgehens. Draco verzog das Gesicht vor Bitterkeit. Nur undeutlich war seine Erinnerung an diese Situation, bei der er Harry seinem Verdacht gegenüber gestellt hatte. Es eskalierte. Wut und Trauer stiegen in ihm auf, wenn sich ein vermeintlicher Gedanke in diese Richtung verlor. Blut flackerte kurz in seinem inneren Geiste auf. Sonst war nichts mehr übrig. Fort.  
Sein Blick haftete auf einer Stelle der Tischplatte. Schwärze. Nichts. Leere. Die Gedanken verflogen, bis nichts mehr übrig war.  
Ein dumpfes Uhrenticken. Leichtes Prasseln von vereinzelten Regentropfen gegen das Fenstersims. Der Anblick der Holzmaserung vor ihm, der sich in sein Gehirn fraß.

Ein Geräusch riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Draco wandte seinen Kopf zum Kamin, den er als Ursprung des Lärmes ausmachte. Jemand hatte eine Gesprächsverbindung aufgestellt.  
Malfoy hielt den Atem an.  
"Draco? Draco! ... Bist du da?"  
Es war Granger.  
"Draco!"  
Er rührte sich nicht. Von der Feuerstelle aus konnte man ihn in seiner jetzigen Position nicht sehen. Ruhig blieb er in seiner Deckung sitzen.  
Nach wenigen Sekunden leuchtete der Kamin blau auf. Anscheinend hatte sie erkannt, dass sie ihn nicht persönlich erreichen konnte. Granger hatte einen Gesprächsaufzeichnungszauber gesprochen. Harry hatte mal etwas von einem Anrufbeantworter erzählt, die die Muggel benutzten, welches dem gleichen Prinzip des Zaubers entsprach.  
"Hallo Draco, hier ist Hermine. ... Es ... es gibt leider noch nichts Neues, vielleicht ... ist dir ja in der Zwischenzeit noch etwas eingefallen oder hast etwas erfahren? ... Wenn ... wenn etwas ist, kannst du dich gerne bei uns melden. Also, ... bis dann", die Verbindung brach ab.  
Draco ließ die Luft aus seiner Lunge, kippte langsam gegen die Lehne seines Stuhls zurück und versank in seine Gedanken. Wie konnte es nur zu dieser Situation kommen? Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Dabei war es doch früher so schön gewesen. Hatte doch jeder 'mal seine Launen gehabt, mit seinen Höhen und Tiefen. Doch selbst das trieb sie dennoch voran, als Einheit. Er nahm die Hände von seinem Gesicht. Wann hatte es begonnen, sie auseinanderzureißen?  
Mit seiner Rechten rieb er sich über den Nasenrücken zwischen seine Augen. Die Streitereien waren doch nicht das, was er wollte. Er wollte bei Harry sein. Bei seinem Harry. In Frieden und glücklich. Mehr nicht. Seine Hand sank hinab, hing nun schlaff neben ihm. Erschöpft schloss er die Augen. Es war wohl an der Zeit, sich zu entschuldigen.

Draco sah zum Stuhl gegenüber. Der Platz war leer. Doch er wusste, wo er seinen Freund finden würde. Malfoy erhob sich und begab sich zu ihrem Zimmer. Dass das Essen vor Harrys Platz unangetastet war, nahmen die grauen Augen nicht wahr. Ebenso nicht den Staub auf den Stühlen.  
Benommen streifte Draco den Flur entlang, schob langsam die Tür am Ende des Ganges auf und schritt zu dem großen Bett hinüber.  
Eine Person lag verborgen unter einer schweren Decke. Nur ihr Kopf lugte am Ende des Bettes hervor. Ihre Haut stach blass wie Porzellan unter den langen Fransen der schwarzen Haare heraus. Vorsichtig hob Draco seine Hand und strich durch das dicke Haar, die Kühle unter den Fingern ignorierend.  
"Es tut mir leid, Harry."


End file.
